


It’s His Business Doing Pleasure With You

by coggs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Realistic Hookers, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coggs/pseuds/coggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex work isn't all standing around shivering in alleys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s His Business Doing Pleasure With You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the phenomenal [St. James Infirmary](http://stjamesinfirmary.org/wordpress/?page_id=3480). If you're ever looking for a new place to donate money to, I recommend them.
> 
> Edited by [four_right_chords](http://archiveofourown.org/users/four_right_chords/pseuds/four_right_chords).

1.

Tyler wakes up at 7 AM because he isn't used to LA time yet. The difference from Toronto is only three hours, but it still leaves him in his friend’s spare room, staring at the ceiling while the sun streams in the windows. Everyone else is going to be asleep for hours, and Tyler doesn’t have to be on set until afternoon. He decides that he’s going to be good and hit the gym, but then he checks his phone and gets distracted by his twitter feed. 

@ShawnColtonXXX Hot new scene 4 TiM! We're a new studio specializing in trans guys. Luv 2 shoot w/u. talent@ftfilthy.com

Tyler clicks over to their site. The stuff looks nice and he sees a couple of guys he's worked with before, which is a good sign. He sends them an email and decides the gym is dumb. He's gonna get a croissant instead. 

2.

"Okay," Tyler says to the camera balanced on the kitchen table. "So someone sent in a question about how to do a lap dance. And I'm not sure where anyone got the idea that I was the go-to guy for this, but … "

Tyler then details all the mechanics of how to slow grind on a dude, getting his shirt off and throwing it towards a chair, before ending up with his pants around his ankles and nearly tripping. 

"And that's why I was a never a stripper,” he says as he pulls himself up on the bookshelf. “Stripping is fucking _hard_. I suggest you ask Vanessa Mars about stripping if you want real tips and not just to see me shake it."

He walks back to the table while pulling up his pants and sits down to look into the camera. 

"On a more serious note, this week a bill is going to the New York house that would allow condoms to be used as evidence for hooking. I don't live there but I have been known to visit, and hell yeah I carry condoms around! So this could affect me, but mostly it’s just a dumbshit law. I hope if you watch this vlog you don't need convincing, but if you do, I've written a post about it on Buzzfeed..."

3.

"Fuck you," Tyler is yelling at Sasha while sitting on her counter and pouring himself wine. "I make excellent fucking lasagna, thank you very much."

"Then why," Cate says from the kitchen, "are you sitting on my counter getting drunk instead of cooking?"

Tyler gestures towards her with his wine glass. "Point! Or it would be a fucking point if you hadn’t said, 'Poor baby, come over and tell us about your long day while we cook.’ So don't even."

"Oh sweetie," Sasha says, only mocking Tyler a little. "Tell us about your day then."

"My day was shit!" Tyler yells, grabbing the wine bottle again. "I was up all night because I was supposed to get a trick, but he cancelled last minute." Sasha nods in sympathy. "So I figured, fuck it, I have this hotel room all night. I'm gonna smoke up. So I'm stoned off my ass at, like, 3 AM, when I hear from another trick who wants to fuck at _6 AM_. I was about ready to pass out!"

Cate makes some sympathetic noises while stirring the sauce. "So what did you do?"

Tyler presses the heels of his hands into his eyes. "The only thing I could do! I drank like five Red Bulls, fucked the dude, and then checked out so I could get started on my day full of appointments." He groans, and Sasha runs her hands through his hair. 

"That day does suck, babe," Marc says, looking up from where he’s working on his laptop on the couch. "But it also sounds like you’re shitty at planning and kind of brought it on yourse - "

Tyler points a finger in his direction. "You are my worst friend!" 

Marc laughs, walks over and gives Tyler a kiss. "Poor baby. This is why we made you food. Now set the table."

Tyler grumbles, but grabs the dishes. 

4.

Tyler's texting Brandon about dinner plans and checking his work email when his phone rings with a number that comes up as POTENTIAL TRICK. He remembers the area code from a series of emails he exchanged last week with a guy who had seemed nice enough, if lazy about checking his email. 

"Hello?" he says, pushing some zines out of the way so he can kick his feet up on the table. 

"Hey," says a nervous voice on the other end. Tyler grabs his laptop and pulls up his email. "Is this Damien Jones?"

"It is!" Tyler says brightly, because the guy sounds worried and he's learned over the years that sounding happy helps. "Is this - " he finishes searching through his client emails - "Ted?"

"It is," says the voice, who’s sounding less nervous and more excited. "Wow, I can't believe I'm actually talking to you."

Tyler grins for real this time. "My voice is that great, huh?"

"Well," Ted says. "It's definitely, um, sexy. But I've been such a fan of yours for a while. And I can't believe I actually found you on that site and - "

"Whoa, whoa," Tyler says, cutting him off. "Fan of mine?"

"Yeah," Ted says, with a hint of hesitation. "I've seen all your movies. Well, not all, but - "

Tyler cuts him off again. "I'm sorry, I don't think we're going to be able to meet."

"But - " Ted makes a frustrated noise and then starts again, sounding angry. "Because I've seen your fucking porn? What do you think _we're_ going to be doing?!"

Tyler sighs. From his emails the guy had seemed nice, and Tyler usually ends up feeling affection towards the clients who start off nervous and shy. But a rule is a rule, and this one exists for a good reason - namely, because guys who want to fuck him after seeing his work tend to be creepy stalkers and also cheapskates. Still, he hasn't worked much this week, and it's hard to pass on anything. 

"I know what my job is, _thanks_. But if you want to sleep with me because you want to sleep with Shawn Colton, I'd be charging you a hell of a lot more." He keeps the smile in his voice, hoping to stop this guy from leaving a shitty review. 

"But you're Shawn Colton!" Ted protests. 

"I know," Tyler says, rubbing his forehead. "But I don’t take on clients who want to fuck Shawn Colton." 

Ted sighs heavily. Tyler’s starting to feel bad - he honestly wants to work today, and maybe bending the rules _once_ wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. 

Fortunately, Ted ruins it by being an asshole. 

"So, what, your porn cunt is too good for your _fans_?"

"Look, Ted," Tyler grits out. "I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but - "

This time Tyler’s the one who’s cut off. Ted has hung up, probably to rant about him on the site. Tyler’s gonna need to email the admins to explain that.

"Fuck," he breathes out, going to the fridge for a beer. He sure as hell earned one. 

5.

For no reason at all, Tyler loves go-go dancing. He's not a particularly good dancer, but it’s fun as hell and doesn’t require him to be good as much as "slutty" and "in his underwear,” both of which he can do. 

Normally when he dances for friends’ parties he makes great tips, gets bought a ton of drinks, and finds at least one guy to hook up with. Tonight his tips will be going to the local LGBT clinic, so he's banking on drinks from the hot guy who's been eying him all night. 

He finds Ryan, one of the other dancers, distributing the last of the $1 shots, and convinces him to switch for awhile. Tyler is sweaty and tired and needs at least a water. He's pushing the hair off his forehead and waiting for the bartender when the hot guy finds him. 

"Done dancing for the night?" he asks, sitting on the empty stool next to Tyler. 

Tyler grins. "Nah, just taking a water break. Can’t stop until I beat Aiden in tips. Good cause and all."

"Yeah," the guy says with a smile of his own. "That's actually what got me to come. Some friends told me that for once I'd be sticking my hands in a guy’s pants to help people out."

Tyler laughs. "I have to say, I'm a little offended you haven't stuck your hands in mine yet."

The guy shrugs. "I'm all out of ones. Think you'd let me do it without the donation?"

Tyler eyes the guy up and down, considering. He’s not much taller than Tyler, but a lot broader. He’s got shorter hair and, well, his pants aren’t leaving much to the imagination. Tyler grins at him. "For sure. Just give me another hour with the people who care enough to pay.” Then he shoots him a wink and walks back to the stage. 

+1.

Tyler’s flight is late and then Brandon convinces him to go to a bar and do shots to “wash the plane food out of our mouths,” so he doesn’t get home until 3 AM, a little buzzed to boot. Which is why he trips on the bed while taking off his shoes. “Ooops,” he says, a little too loudly. 

“Tyler?” says Connor from the bed, so sleepy it comes out sounding more like “Mrrmrr?” 

“Sorry babe,” Tyler says, before coming over to kiss him on the head. “Late flight, didn’t mean to wake you up.” 

Connor turns on the bedside light and rubs his eyes. “S’ok. Timessit?”

Tyler pulls out his phone. “3:25 AM. Fuck, sorry. Do you have to work tomorrow?” 

Connor nods sadly, eyes scrunched closed. 

“I’m so, so sorry,” Tyler says again, laying down and cuddling into Connor’s chest. 

Connor shrugs, but he’s awake enough to wrap his arms around Tyler. “Good trip?”

Tyler nods. “Good enough. Productive. Lined up some new shoots.” 

Connor kisses the top of his head. “Good job babe,” he says, and then they lapse into silence.

“Sooooo,” Tyler says after a few minutes. “Since you’re up, you wanna fuck?” 

Connor groans. “Ty, I’m not … fuck. I’m barely awake. I can’t even begin to think about fucking.”

“Aw come on,” Tyler says, before turning around to kiss him. “I’m in the room! I just got back! I missed you! I bet I can get you to think about sex soon enough.” 

Connor makes a scoffing noise, but Tyler pushes him back into the bed, biting his lower lip before kissing down his chest, biting his nipples, and finally arriving at the band of his underwear. Connor is half hard by now, and Tyler rubs his dick through the fabric.

“You sure you don’t want to fuck?” Tyler asks before sticking his hand under the band and grabbing Connor’s cock. “I could eat you out for a bit?” 

Connor reaches down and gently shakes Tyler’s head from side to side until Tyler stops stroking his dick and looks up at him.

“Alright, _fine_ ,” Connor says. “You can eat me out and we can fuck. But you owe me!” 

Tyler laughs and pulls Connor’s underwear down, letting it catch on his dick for a moment to annoy him before pulling it all the way off and grabbing his dick.

“Hey baby,” Tyler says to the cock. “Didja miss me?” 

Connor laughs and sits up. “Missed slapping you on your face maybe." Tyler puts his mouth around just the tip and sucks for a second before grinning and pulling off.

“Maybe later,” Tyler says with a smirk, before looking up at Connor and sucking his dick all the way down.

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory [tumblr link](http://thecoggs.tumblr.com/).


End file.
